The present invention relates to a method of increasing the durability of fresh milk. Heretofore, two alternative methods were used to obtain a greater durability of packaged fresh milk, namely post-sterilization of milk in glass bottles in sterilization towers; or pre-sterilization of milk by ultra-high heating and subsequent cold filling under substantially aspetic conditions.
All known methods of filling milk while cold were subject to considerable disadvantages. An increase in the durability of the milk did impair especially the taste and nutrition-physiological qualities of the milk. In particular when preceded by ultra-high heating, a considerable re-infection risk existed which could only be reduced and held within bounds by high operational cost.